


Fake Tree

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: 1st Xmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gooigi's POV, Mentions of Luigi/Peasley and Luigi/Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Gooigi's first Xmas.
Relationships: Gooigi & Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), Gooigi & Mario, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Kudos: 22





	Fake Tree

Gooigi watched in silence as Mario and Luigi put up a tree in the middle of the living room as jovial music played on the stereo on the coffee table. The tree had come out of a box and was in a bunch of separate pieces meaning it had to be fake. But why put up a fake tree in the living room? It was odd but whatever; it had nothing to do with Gooigi and thus it wasn’t something they needed to concern themself with.

As soon as the tree was fully put together, its fake branches spread out to better hide the parts that gave away its falsehood, Mario opened up the other box he brought in from his car and pulled out a tangled green string with little things running all along it. Upon untangling it, the two of them started neatly wrapping it around the fake tree. It was long enough to wrap around twice before only the part with the plug was left. Luigi plugged it in and…

Oh! The little things on the green string were tiny coloured lightbulbs. Their purpose was unclear, they weren’t bright enough to illuminate the living room much and they clearly wouldn’t be any good for hunting ghosts, but they were nice to look at. Which was maybe the whole point of this tree, it was just another decoration. Mario had said he’d brought it over from his house because Luigi’s place was bigger than his so it ‘makes more sense to have Xmas here this year’. So maybe this Xmas thing was related to decorations too.

“Hey Gooigi, now that the hard part is done, you want to help decorate the tree instead of just standing there watching?” Luigi asked as he pulled something else out of the string of lights box to hold towards Gooigi as if he expected them to take it.

They approached to accept it. It was a round blue bauble with a little thing on top and a string making a loop. … Mario was already hanging something similar on the tree’s branches. Luigi pulled another out of the box to do so as well. With a shrug Gooigi followed suit.

Turns out there was more than just colourful baubles in the box. There were also an assortment of little figurines and plushies designed to be hung onto the branches of the fake tree. None of it seemed to have any purpose beyond looking nice. If any ghosts showed up though it would provide them with plenty of things to toss. Some of the baubles were made of glass too and broken glass was dangerous to Luigi and Mario so having so much of this stuff around was probably not the best idea. But the only ghost that frequented the mansion was Polterpup and he was a good boy so it would probably be okay.

“… invite E. Gadd,” Luigi was saying, pulling Gooigi’s attention back to the conversation he was having with Mario. Which had something to do with a party they were planning. None of Gooigi’s business, they’d been too focused on placing the baubles snugly on the tree in an attempt to make them harder to pull off in case a ghost who wanted to use them as weapons did show up to pay much attention to the conversation. E. Gadd however was their business. “I don’t know if he’ll come though. He might be too busy or not like parties. Not that it’s really going to be much of a party with me as host.”

“Nah, it’ll be great,” Mario said. “And I’m sure E. Gadd will show up even if it ain’t for long. But the _real_ question is are you going to invite Peasley, Daisy, or both?”

“Uh… how about neither? They both live pretty far away, I’m not going to ask them to drive all the way down here on Xmas to only spend a few hours before going home again.”

“Ah but bro, it doesn’t have to be just a few hours. Xmas is the perfect time to confess your feelings, it’s when me and Peach finally got together, remember? And I heard poly relationships are super common in the Beanbean Kingdom so if they’re both all right with it you could…”

“No, no, no,” Luigi interrupted. “They’re both _way_ out of my league, I can’t… do that, especially on Xmas.”

The conversation continued, Mario teasing Luigi and Luigi getting increasingly flustered, but Gooigi stopped paying full attention because they didn’t know who or what they were talking about. They knew Luigi talked to Daisy and Peasley online occasionally but that’s about it. Getting a chance to meet one or both of the would be nice though probably.

By the time all the baubles had been placed on the tree, Mario had dropped the topic at Luigi’s insistence that he didn’t want to talk about it right now but would consider it. There was only one thing left in the box, a big sparkly star that presumably was designed to go on the tree as well.

“I think Gooigi should put it on,” Mario said, holding it towards them. “It’s their first Xmas after all.”

Gooigi accepted it. Where was it supposed to go on the tree though? It was clearly special so it probably had a special place it was supposed to go. The top maybe? Or the center?

“Oh!” Luigi said. “It is their first Xmas, huh? I uh… hadn’t realized that.”

“You mean you didn’t even explain them what we’re doing or why?”

“Uh… nope. This is probably pretty confusing for you, huh?”

Gooigi shrugged. It didn’t make sense but lots of things didn’t make sense. “Xmas?” An explanation would be welcome though as well as instructions on where to put the star.

“Uh hmmm…” Luigi said. “Xmas is a holiday where people who love each other, friends, family, etc. exchange gifts and spend time together. This is an Xmas tree,” he gestured towards the fake tree, “we put it up because well it’s tradition. It’s on the 25th and is like a whole big grand event as you’ll soon see I’m sure. But it’s fun.”

“Gifts?” If the holiday was about exchanging gifts, that meant they’d have to find something to give to Luigi, Mario, E. Gadd, and Polterpup.

“Yep,” Mario replied. “That’s what the holiday is about. We’re not allowed to tell you what we’re going to get you though, it has to be secret until the day of, okay?”

“Okay.” Gooigi would find gifts and then keep them secret until the big day. “Now star?” They held up the star. Some of the glitter on it had rubbed off and sunk into their hands, making them sparkly.

“Oh, that goes on top,” Luigi said.

Gooigi nodded before stepping close to reach up and put the star on top. They then stepped back to examine the tree as a whole. The star on top definitely seemed to complete it.

“Now to get _more_ lights to decorate the whole mansion, inside and out,” Mario said with an excited flourish. “You should get a big wreath to put on the door too.”

“Uh… maybe but I don’t know about the lights,” Luigi replied. “Some more would be nice sure but… enough for the whole mansion? That’s a lot.”

“Look bro, I’m not letting you skip out on taking advantage of all this space for _another_ year in a row. You’re decorating big time this year. I’ll help and so will Gooigi and it’s their first Xmas so you have to make it special for them unless you _want_ their first Xmas to boring.”

“Well uh… I guess you have a point.”

“Good, now let’s go to the store. On the way there Gooigi, we’ll tell you more about Xmas and all it’s traditions and stuff. And you can help us pick out decorations too of course. It’ll be lots of fun.”

That certainly sounded like fun so they’d gladly go. Maybe there would even be a ghost or two to hunt.


End file.
